Skipping that Part
by llefay
Summary: Tim and Dally slash. Sort of a what if scenerio on when they fight the night Bob was killed. And why Dally slashed Tim's tires in the first place. I don't own the Outsiders.
1. Chapter 1

I dunno where I'm going with this; probably no where. I've just read a few stories with Tim and Dally and I thought that they were interesting together, just some thoughts on what could have happened when they fought that night that Bob got killed. Obviously AU from there on out (or revisionist as I prefer to call it ;) I dunno if I like this much, but I was bored. I probably won't continue it.

Warnings: Slash, language, violence. I deleted a few uses of the "F" word and bumped the rating down.

"It's WRONG to slash tires," Dally said to himself mimicking a random authority figure. He grinned faintly. Tim's car was now sitting on the rims of the wheels.

"What the hell?"

Dally turned around quickly and saw Curly standing there.

"You are so dead, Dallas," Curly exclaimed and took off running.

Dally swore and considered for a moment chasing him. It wasn't really worth it though. It didn't matter, Tim would know it was him anyway. This was basically how things always went. They'd fight, Dally would vandalize something of Tim's, they'd fight some more, then they'd have make up sex. It was a constant cycle. Tim went through a lot of tires.

It wasn't until later that Tim actually managed to catch up with Dally. Dallas was in a dangerous mood. Having pop thrown at you and getting told off by the guy you considered your best friend would do that to you. Dally was walking along Sutton, considering whether or not to head over to the Dingo.

An arm was flung over his shoulder suddenly. "You know Dallas, destruction of private property isn't very nice. Didn't they teach you nothing in the cooler."

"Tim," Dally's voice was cool.

"Hey hot stuff."

Dally glared. "Screw off and die."

Tim laughed. "Think we could skip the part where I kick your ass and go to the sex?"

"No. 'Cause there ain't gonna be no sex this time. It's over."

Tim rolled his eyes, confident that the younger boy would come around quickly enough. "Let's do this."

Dally sighed. They were standing by the abandoned lot; a perfectly good place for a rumble. He glared at Tim and dropped into a fighting stance.

Just then Curly Shepard came running up, grinning from ear to ear. "I told you you was gonna be in deep shit. I told you didn't I?"

Dally shook his head. Curly had to be one of the dumbest hoods he knew. I couldn't understand why Ponyboy would even give a guy like that the time of day, much less be buddies with him.

Curly grinned excited about the prospect of a fight.

"Shut up and stay out of the way," Tim commanded his brother, turning his attention back to Dally.

Tim threw the first punch, which Dally ducked almost effortlessly. He countered, catching Tim in the face. Tim had a feeling that that was going to bruise. He knocked Dally to the ground and half sitting on him began pummeling his ribs. He could almost hear them crack under the force of his fist. Dally rolled Tim off and they rolled around neither getting the upper hand of a few minutes. Finally it seemed that Dally was winning. Tim was on his stomach, Dally kneeling on his back, twisting his arm behind him and screaming his hatred for Tim and the world in general.

Curly was standing off to the side screaming encouragement to Tim, who was ignoring him and he realized that Tim was definitely going to lose. He couldn't stand Dally. He didn't like the amount of time that Tim spent with him and couldn't understand how they were constantly going from inseparable to trying to kill each other. Anyway, if Tim lost a fight to Dally it would be trouble. Tim was a gang leader, Dally was just some stupid punk. If it got out that he beat Tim, pretty soon everyone would be challenging Tim's authority.

Almost without realizing it, Curly pulled the switchblade out of his pocket, and charged at the two boys fighting.

Tim's face was mashed into the dirt and Dally was kneeling on him. He wasn't too surprised by this. It wasn't that Tim wasn't a good fighter, but Dally was obviously angry and well, that could be a pretty lethal combination there.

Suddenly it stopped, Dally's weight was suddenly off of him. Tim rolled over, confused, wondering what was going on. Dally was sitting there, a shocked look on his face, which was now a sickly white. Curly was standing over him, knife in his hand, looking nearly as pale.

"Oh God, oh God," Curly began mumbling over to himself. Tim was still trying to take it in. He stared at the front of Dally's white shirt. It was staining quickly with blood.

Dally wasn't saying anything. Tim could see the fear in his eyes though. It was only overpowered by hatred. "You told him to do that," Dally whispered.

Tim shook his head. "No, I… no don't think that." He didn't even know what to do. Scream at Curly? Take care of Dally? At the moment Dally took precedence. Curly's sorry ass would be there tomorrow for a beating.

Tim nervously knelt next to the blond. He started to lift Dally's shirt.

"Don't touch me. Don't you touch me," Dally whispered. He struggled, trying to get to his feet.

"Dally, please… I swear I didn't know he would do that. I mean I knew he was dumb but I didn't know he was that dumb."

Curly was still standing there, holding the knife. He'd never stabbed someone before. He'd expected Tim to appreciate the help, not be all worried.

"I'd drive you to the hospital, but my car doesn't have any tires," Tim said. Still trying to figure out what to do. He hoped just talking would calm Dally down enough that he could at least look at the wound.

Tim tried again to look at the injury. Dally didn't protest this time. He just sat there trembling, glaring openly at both the Shepards.

To Tim's relief, Curly didn't appear to have hit any major organs. It was pretty deep though, and Tim worried about blood loss. "You need to be in the hospital. Curly, gimme that damn knife and go run and get help. Say that we was just walking by and we found him like this and somebody must have jumped him."

Curly nodded and handed the knife over to Tim, glad to have it out of his hands.

"The Curtis's are just around the corner," Dally said.

"Good, go get them then," Tim commanded.

Curly took off running.

Tim wiped the handle of the knife, hoping to have eradicated any fingerprints and tossed it quickly across the lot, using his shirt as a buffer between his hand and the knife.

"You got it Dallas? Some one jumped you and stabbed you."

Dally glared. He wasn't promising anything.

Tim pulled off his shirt and pressed it against Dally's side. "Please?" God this was embarrassing, begging like this. "Look, Curly is just a kid, and he could get in deep shit for this. I mean this ain't no kiddy crime: assault with a deadly weapon?"

Dally was silent.

"I swear to God, go along with this or I'll kill you."

"Don't threaten me. I'll say what I want to who I want."

It was Tim's turn to get quiet. Why the hell can't I have normal relationships? He wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. I just realized that I forgot a disclaimer on the last chapter. Don't let that fool you, I don't own them then either.

This is kinda short. I just scribbled it off. I really ought to plot out my stories before I start writing them. I never have any idea where they're going.

The Warnings are all the same as for the last chapter.

Johnny and Ponyboy were walking. Cherry and Marcia had just been retrieved by their boyfriends and Two Bit had wandered off to find some action. They headed to the lot thinking that they could have a chance to relax and talk. They were surprised therefore to be nearly mowed over by Curly Shepard, with Soda running right behind him.

"What's going on?" Ponyboy asked, confused.

"It's Dally," Soda explained barely slowing down. "Curly said he got jumped and he's hurt real bad. Darry is bringing the truck over."

Johnny drew in a little gasped breath. They were all at the lot within a minute.

Dally was sitting, propped up against the brick wall, and Tim was kneeling next to him, shirtless.

Thank God, Tim thought when he saw that Curly had returned with reinforcements.

He let Soda push him out of the way and check Dally's wound. "Don't worry, Darry'll be here in a minute with the truck. Traffic was real bad so I ran instead."

Dally nodded. He didn't need Soda's concern. Sometimes, truth be told, he didn't really like the middle Curtis boy very much. Soda was just so sweet and likeable it got on Dally's nerves. He saw Ponyboy and Johnny standing behind Soda, looking on worriedly. Then they all saw headlights and heard the truck pull up.

Darry jumped out and crouched by Dally, next to Soda. "You okay?"

Dally didn't mention what a stupid question that was. "I'm okay."

"Can you walk?"

Dally didn't anwer that in what Darry deemed an appropriate time though and before he knew it, Darry was picking him up and carrying him to the truck. Darry deposited him in the passenger seat.

"If y'all are comin along get in the back," Darry said to the group of greasers standing there.

Obediently Ponyboy, Johnny, and Soda piled in to the bed of the old Ford. After a minute of debate, Tim and Curly got in as well. Darry roared off.

"Dally's real lucky y'all found him," Soda commented.

Tim grunted noncommittally and Curly blushed brightly and looked uncomfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Sorry. The Outsiders tragically aren't mine.

Warnings: Same as the previous chapters. There isn't any actual slash in this chapter (Dally is still mad) but there is some discussion of it. There's a little bit of swearing but not much and I don't think that there is any violence in this chapter. Sorry if they're all a bit out of character.

Please review and let me know what you think.

"Darry?" Dallas asked softly.

"Yeah?" Darrel didn't take his eyes off the road.

"I got a knife in my right shoe, can you hold on to it for me. They'll probably take it if they find it at the hospital."

"Wait a minute. You had a knife and you didn't use it? What were you thinking? Some guys jump you and you don't even take out your blade?" Darry was about to jump into a full lecture when he realized that this was Dally and not one of his brothers he was talking to.

Dally shut his eyes, hoping that Darry would just assume that he'd passed out. He felt about ready to actually. Dally hadn't been about to pull a knife on Tim. He was mad, and he wanted to beat Tim's head into the pavement, but he hadn't wanted to kill him. Tim hadn't pulled a knife, so he hadn't pulled a knife. He couldn't believe Tim had pulled such a dirty trick though.

When they got to the hospital, Darry removed the blade from Dallas's shoe, and left it in the truck. He then picked the smaller teen up and carried him easily into the ER.

"All he needs is the cape," Soda commented watching. He was only half joking. Darry really did look like some kind of superhero carrying a poor injured boy to safety.

Dally wasn't exactly high priority in the emergency room. People there just didn't have much pity for what they saw as a white trash teenager who had obviously been fighting. Dally just sat there silently, pressing Tim's shirt against his side. The other boys sitting around him talked, but he could barely understand them.

In the light of the hospital, Tim's black eye was much more visible.

"What happened?" Darry asked.

"Earlier this evening I met up with Dally to settle that little tire slashing thing. It was just a skin fight."

Darry narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. The story seemed a bit off to him. "So you guys fought and then later this evening you ran into Dally again and he'd been jumped."

Tim nodded. "Come on, you don't actually think I'd pull a blade on him!"

Darry was silent. It was true, Tim and Dally were always fighting, but even when they had the opportunity to use other weapons, they always kept it to a skin fight.

Finally they moved Dally back to one of the little curtained off rooms.

The doctor had offered to let one of the boys go back with him. "I will," Tim said before anyone else had a chance to answer. They others looked at him strangely but didn't object.

"Want to finish the job?" Dally asked bitterly as he lay on the cot in the little room. Tim sat in a tiny plastic chair next to him. They were still waiting for the doctor to show up.

"Dallas, would you please believe me: I didn't have anything to do with it. Curly's a moron."

"Damn straight he is."

"He's also my brother."

Dally was silent. He had a feeling that Tim was telling the truth about this. A neuron in Curly's already over taxed brain had misfired and he'd thought it would be a good idea to stab Dally. He was still plenty angry over everything else though. Just because Tim hadn't tried to kill him, didn't mean he hadn't cheated on him while he was in jail.

"What about Sylvia?"

Tim shut his eyes. At least Dally was willing to talk about it now instead of just destroying his property.

"Do you have any idea how messed up it is to find out that while you were in jail, your girlfriend has been sleeping with your boyfriend?" Dally kept his voice low, they didn't need everyone hearing this, but the anger was obvious.

Tim didn't mention how messed up it was to have both a boyfriend and a girlfriend.

Dally didn't want to admit it, but it wasn't that fact that Sylvia had cheated on him that he cared about. Sylvia cheated on him all the time, even when he wasn't locked up. It was Tim sleeping around that had really hurt.

Dally tried to sit up a little. He sucked in a sharp breath in pain and sank back down.

Tim looked at him worriedly. "I'm sorry." Tim really hated apologizing. He wondered if they made cards- sweetie, I'm sorry I was sleeping with your girlfriend while you were in jail cards. In this neighborhood they would probably sell pretty well actually.

The doctor walked in then kicking Tim out and saving Tim from further groveling.

Tim was pretty sure that Dally would forgive him eventually. In fact, if Curly hadn't have gotten involved, Tim thought that there was a pretty good chance that he would have been in the middle of some very steamy make up sex right now. He was going to kill Curly.

When Tim got back into the waiting room he didn't like what he saw one bit. Curly was giving a blow by blow description of how they had rescued Dally from a group of twenty socs.

"I thought you said that they were already gone by the time you got there," Soda said sounding confused.

"They were," Tim said firmly, giving Curly a dirty look.

Curly sulked. His story had been much better.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Outsiders.

Warnings: Same as the earlier chapters. This is a slashy story (though I haven't really gotten that far in it yet) and there is some bad language. That's about all. I hope they aren't all too out of character. I really really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten so far. You guys are the best. 

Tim didn't like it letting Curly sit there with everyone else. It was only a matter of time before Curly said something so excessively stupid that Tim couldn't explain it away. That would be bad. So since Dally seemed like he'd be okay, Tim said goodbye to the Curtis's and Johnny and headed out, dragging Curly after him. Curly had been hoping that they'd stay around others for the rest of the night, that way Tim wouldn't be able to beat him, but obviously that wasn't happening.

Tim walked quickly and angrily, Curly had to practically run to keep up.

"If Dally hadn't of slashed your tires we wouldn't have to be walking," Curly sulked.

Tim whirled around to face his brother and Curly nearly walked straight into him. "Do you have any idea, even the slightest, just how stupid you are?"

Curly did at least have the sense to know that that wasn't the sort of question that you should answer.

"You're lucky you didn't kill him, you know that?"

Curly looked down. Didn't Tim understand that he'd done it for him? "I didn't kill him," he pointed out.

Tim shook his head. "That ain't the point. You better pray Dallas keeps his mouth shut, otherwise you're in for it." Tim knew Dally well enough to be pretty confident that Dally wouldn't squeal, but there was no harm in letting Curly sweat it out for a while. "You're paying the hospital bill too."

"Aww, come on Tim, where am I supposed to find that kinda money?"

Tim shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. You deserve worse."

"He slashed your tires," Curly pointed out, as if that explained everything.

"Curly, just stay out of things you don't understand, you got it?"

Back at the hospital everyone was getting bored. Ponyboy and Johnny had stretched out on one of the couches in the waiting room. Soda was asleep in one of the chairs. Darry was busy thinking though. Something didn't seem quite right about the whole thing. Dally and Tim fought. Then Dally got jumped and stabbed and didn't even pull the knife he had. Then Tim and Curly happened to find him. And Curly had told about five different versions of how they'd found him. No, something definitely didn't add up. Even allowing for the fact that Curly wasn't known for honesty or brains, it all seemed a bit odd.

The doctor came out then. Since everyone else was asleep, he spoke just to Darry. "Mr. Winston will be fine. He's very lucky, another couple of inches in either direction and it would have hit a major organ. My medical advice would be for him to stay here for at least the night, but he isn't willing to do so."

Darry nodded, no surprise there.

"Will you be taking him home?"

"Yes sir."

The doctor handed Darry a script for pain killers and told him that Dally would be out in a minute.

Dally sighed, he was tired and felt like shit and people wouldn't stop asking him questions.

"You're sure you'll be okay," the doctor asked. "I've told you before that my professional opinion is…"

"Yeah, I heard your professional opinion. I'm outta here."

"You're very fortunate, that those boys that attacked you didn't kill you. You're sure you didn't see any of their faces."

Dally shook his head. "They came up behind me, I didn't see anything."

The doctor reluctantly signed the discharge papers. "You already filled out your billing information correct?"

Dally nodded. He couldn't believe how expensive the whole thing was. And there was no way he was going to be able to do any rodeos within the next week or two. He was barely able to stand.

The doctor led him back out to the waiting room. Darry had woken the others up by then.

"Don't take any pain killers for at least eight hours. We already gave you some intravenously remember?"

"Yeah, right. Later doc."

Dally strolled over to the other boys as coolly was possible. He was still wearing his blood soaked tee-shirt and clinging onto Tim's shirt.

"Ready to go?" Darry asked.

"Very ready."

They all headed out to the truck.

"Did Tim and Curly leave already?" Dally questioned.

Darry nodded. He couldn't help but think that Dally looked disappointed.

"Is it too late to get that prescription filled?" Dally asked.

"Sorry, I think everything is closed by now."

"Next time I'll try getting stabbed earlier in the day."

Dally sat up front with Darry again and the others piled in the back.

"You're gonna help clean the blood off the seat when you feel better." Darry commented.

Dally nodded. He was too tired to argue. "Thanks for the ride man."

Darry smiled faintly. Dally might be a hood, and nothing but trouble, but he'd grown up with the boy and he would do anything for him. Hell, he'd do anything for any of them.

"Care to tell me exactly what happened?" Darry asked.

"Didn't the Shepards explain it all?" Dally was pretty high on pain meds and didn't really trust himself to stick to the right story.

"Well Curly mentioned something about saving you from aliens with ray guns and then a group of CIA agents."

"Yeah that's it." Dally agreed, not paying attention. It was kind of interesting how everything out the window blurred together just little streaks of light from the street lamps and other headlights. Dally stared mesmerized. This was why he didn't smoke pot. He didn't like feeling this out of it.

Darry gave up with conversation. They were almost home anyway.

Once they arrived back at the Curtis's house, Darry half dragged Dally into the house. Despite the other boy's protests that he could walk just fine.

"Soda, go get him one of your shirts, would you?" Darry asked.

Soda ran up to the bedroom obediently.

"Take off your shirt and hand me Tim's. I'll throw them out." Darry was still in parental mode.

Dally was sitting on the couch leaning against the cushions. He obediently removed his own shirt, cringing when he raised his arms and handed it over.

"Maybe Tim'll want his shirt back," he said, clutching it.

Darry laughed. "Even the Shepards ain't that poor. He's never gonna get the blood stain out."

Dally shrugged. "I'll hold onto it for him just in case."

"Suit yourself." Darry wasn't about to argue with Dally about it. He looked at Dally sitting there without a shirt. He was on the petite side (of course compared to Darry everyone was) but his chest hair was starting to grow in a little. He had twelve stitches in his side. The doctors had washed him up the best they could, but there was still a fair amount of blood dried on his skin.

Soda came down with a tee-shirt in hand then. "I'm not sure if it's clean," he warned, sniffing it. "Close enough though."

Dally mumbled his thanks. He didn't think he could stand the pain of raising his arms to put it on though. Instead he just laid it out over himself like a blanket. Darry brought in an extra blanket and put that over him as well.

Johnny headed out then. Since the Socs were obviously out looking for people to jump, he opted to go home instead of to the lot.

The Curtis's all went up to bed, and Dally was left there on the couch by himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-The Outsiders? Not Mine! These Characters? Not Mine!

Thank you so much everyone who reviewed. Please continue to do so! I love feedback.

When Dally woke up the next morning all the Curtis's had already left for school or work. He hoped Darry would remember to get that prescription filled. The clock sitting on top of the television said that it was noon, but Dally didn't feel like he'd slept at all. Everything hurt. His side most of all, but his ribs and even his head were aching too. Tim could really pack a punch.

As if on cue, Tim strode through the door not even bothering to knock.

"Hey Dallas, good to see you awake."

Dally pulled himself up into a semi-upright position. The blanket and Soda's tee-shirt fell from his chest. He knew that Tim was looking.

"So you ready to kiss and make up?"

"No," Dally replied bluntly.

Tim sat down on the couch next to Dally. He really didn't want to be forced to go into mushy-girly apology mode, but he supposed Dally was worth it.

"Look, Dal, I said I was sorry and I am. Really sorry. I shouldn't have been messing around with your girl while you was in the cooler."

Dally was silent. He'd like to pretend that he was just upset because it was about Sylvia, but that just wasn't true.

"It wasn't that it was my girl," he said finally.

Tim nodded. "I'm sorry that I was messing around at all. I swear it was only a one time thing."

"And that makes it okay?"

"Come on Dally don't be like that…"

"Like what Tim? Like a girl you mean? Just because I'm a bit hurt doesn't mean I'm being a girl. You cheated on me and you expect me to not care?"

Tim didn't point out that having both a boyfriend and a girlfriend at the same time probably constituted cheating as well.

"I'm sorry."

"You already said that," Dally was unrelenting.

"I mean it. Look, Dally, it isn't just about the sex or anything either. I really like you. A lot."

Tim could almost see a little grin starting on Dally's face.

"I mean shit. I could get the sex anywhere."

Dally laughed then and Tim breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't kid yourself," Dally said, but it was obvious he wasn't really angry anymore.

Tim leaned over and kissed Dally firmly on the lips. After a minute, Dally was returning the kiss. Tim wished they could do more, but he didn't want to risk hurting the younger boy. Besides, just because Dally wasn't actually mad at him didn't mean necessarily that Dally was willing to sleep with him again yet.

Tim put his arm around Dally's bare shoulder and pulled him close to him.

"Curly's gonna pay the hospital bills," Tim said suddenly. "And he says he real sorry." Well Curly hadn't actually said that, but Tim was sure he was thinking it, maybe.

"I'd have him write you a nice apology note, but he don't know how to write yet."

Dally laughed. He knew Curly hated him. He didn't care. He wasn't too fond of the younger Shepard brother himself.

"He'll pay the hospital bill though?" Dally asked, relieved. He'd had no idea how was going to manage that. He didn't know how Curly would manage it either actually.

Curly was in a very bad mood. He was in school for one thing. That alone was enough to put him in a bad mood. And then there was that whole thing with Dally. Curly had no idea where he was going to get the money from. He wondered if he could mug people for it. Maybe he could mug Dally. That seemed like a good idea to him, but he had a feeling Tim would get all bent out of shape if he heard about it. Curly couldn't see why Tim liked Dally. He was just an ugly dime store hood. Well so was Tim, but that wasn't the point.

Curly was sitting in the school cafeteria sulking when Ponyboy spotted him.

"Hey," he said brightly, sitting down next to Curly.

"Hey."

"Dally'll be fine. He was real lucky you guys found him."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Curly agreed.

"You guys left before he could thank you though."

"Well, see Ponyboy, that's just the kind of heroes me and Tim are. We like it best if the person we saved doesn't even know that it was us that saved them. Like this one time there was a little old lady trying to cross the street, and I helped her across but I hit her over the head so she wouldn't see me and know that I was the one who helped her. I need no thanks for my good deeds."

"Um, right…" Ponyboy said deciding it wasn't worth it to question Curly's story. Accuracy never had been a strong point in Curly's tales. Ponyboy hoped the old woman had been okay though. This was definitely the reason he never tried to talk to Curly about things like sunsets. Curly didn't even have a handle on regular conversation yet.

"Dally's crashing over at my house if you wanted to stop by and see him or something. You probably shouldn't hit him over the head though."

That actually sounded pretty tempting to Curly. Hitting Dally, not visiting with him that was.

"When will people start coming home?" Tim asked. The last thing he wanted was to get caught making-out with Dally.

"Probably soon."

"Well we could go back to my house, but you probably shouldn't be walking and for some reason all the tires on my car are flat. It's the damnedest thing."

"Anyway, I don't feel like giving Curly a chance to finish the job. Once I'm feeling better me and old Curly are gonna sit down and have a little chat though."

Tim nodded. He'd expected that. It was only fair. He knew Curly was probably expecting it too. Well then again maybe not. Curly really wasn't all that bright.

"Hey Tim," Dally said suddenly. "Do you like want this?" Dally handed Tim the ring that he'd previously given to Sylvia.

Tim had to bite back a laugh. "Dallas Winston, are you asking me to go steady?"

Dally blushed. "Aw forget. Give it back."

Tim shook his head grinning. "I like it." He put the ring onto his pinky, the only finger it would fit. "It's cute."

Dally smiled. He'd always wanted to Tim to have that ring. When he'd seen it on that drunk senior that had been his first thought, how nice it would look on Tim.

"I'll tell people that I thought yours was tuff, so I went out and found a matching one," Tim said.

"I'll tell people I lost mine," Dally said.

Tim smiled. "You gonna get another girlfriend?" He asked.

Dally shook his head. "Too much work. And Sylvia was always bitching at me for drinking or fighting or something. Drove me crazy."

Tim nodded. He hadn't minded that Dally was going out with Sylvia. He knew that she didn't mean much too him, but he liked the idea of having Dally all to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders or any the characters. I wish I did. Then I wouldn't have to write out these disclaimers but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

Things are kinda crazy around here, I'm finally done with summer school but now there is this wedding thing I'm in in a few weeks, so who knows when the next chapter will be out, sorry.

Warning: The usual- slash, a little angst, a hurt Dally, language…

Dally watched as Tim played with the ring he'd just given him. Thank God he'd been happy about it and hadn't laughed too hard. That would have just been too embarrassing. He tried to sit up a little more and regretted it. Dally squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block the pain. He was going to KILL Curly.

"You okay?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Dally forced his voice to stay steady. "Darry should bring back those pain killers soon, I hope."

Tim nodded. He couldn't think of anything to say. It was just as well though because Ponyboy and Johnny walked in then.

"Hey Dally," Ponyboy said. "How you doing? Oh, hi Tim." He was a little startled to see Tim this far off his turf. Especially since just last night he'd been fighting with Dally.

Johnny grinned silently at Dally.

"Hey Pony, hey Johnnycakes." Dally forced himself to look relaxed and not like he was in agony.

"I should get going," Tim said. He really wanted to stay.

"You can stay," Dally offered.

"Is that my shirt?" Tim asked, noticing something balled up on the floor.

"I thought maybe you'd want it back," Dally said.

Tim looked at the bloodstained shirt and laughed. Sometimes he wondered about Dally.

"You got a garbage I can throw this in?" Tim asked Ponyboy. Pony nodded and pointed to the kitchen.

"We were going to head over to the shopping center, maybe get a coke or something," Ponyboy said. "Tell Darry and Soda I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Yeah sure," Dally replied.

Johnny and Ponyboy headed out the door.

"You saved my bloody tee-shirt because you thought I might want it back?" Tim asked.

Dally shrugged.

Tim grabbed Dally's hand. It had been way too long since he'd been able to touch him.

"Did you miss me while you were in jail?" Tim asked.

Dally shrugged. He hated jail, he really did. "Maybe."

"I missed you." Tim said.

Dally smiled a little. Tim was trying pretty hard to get on his good side, wasn't he?

Tim stared at his boyfriend. Sometimes he was amazed that someone like Dally would like him. Maybe Dally wasn't conventionally beautiful, but with his wheat blond hair and elfish features, Tim thought he looked incredible.

Dally had let the blanket slip off him again and Tim looked at his chest and stomach. Dally's ribs were black and blue and probably cracked. Tim felt a little bit guilty about that. The ribs were his doing. The gash in Dally's side had been sown up pretty well, but Tim imagined it still hurt. It certainly looked painful. There was still some dried blood smeared across Dally's stomach.

"Want me to get a wash cloth or something and clean that up?" Tim offered.

"Sure." Dally felt gross. What he really wanted to do was jump in the shower or take a nice long bath. He didn't think he was ready to be getting up yet though.

Tim wandered around until he found the Curtis's bathroom. It was a small house so he didn't have to look too hard. He found a washcloth in the closet and ran it under some warm water. He then rang it out and walked back over to the couch.

Tim knelt down next to Dally and gently began wiping the washcloth along his stomach, being careful to avoid the stitches. Dally bit back a sigh. Tim grinned when he saw Dally was enjoying it. He brushed his hand along Dally's forehead and pushed all the blond hair away from his crystal clear blue eyes.

"What about any lower, need to get cleaned up down there?" Tim asked.

Dally laughed. Tim's attempt at a seductive whisper always cracked him up.

Unfortunately Darry chose that moment to come home from work, ruining any chance that it would go anywhere.

He nodded politely at Tim. If he was surprised to see the leader of the Shepard Gang in his house he didn't show it. He handed Dally a bottle of pills.

"Only take one," Darry warned. "I'll get you some water."

Dally breathed a sign of relief. Right now he wanted painkillers more than he wanted sex with Tim.

Dally didn't even wait for Darry to get back from the kitchen with the water. He swallowed two of them dry. He did take one more though when Darry brought him the glass of water.

"Did Ponyboy come home?" Darry asked.

"Yeah, he went out with Johnny though, said they'd be back soon."

Darry sighed. Dally wondered if he was mad or jealous. Maybe both.

"Tim, can we talk in the kitchen for a minute?" Darry asked.

Tim shrugged and the two older boys walked out of the living room, leaving Dally alone.

"I don't know what goes on with you and Dally, but I have an idea," Darry started without preamble. "I don't really care and it's none of my business. If you hurt him though…"

"I wouldn't" Tim said immediately. "Not intentionally" he added.

"I don't know exactly how he got stabbed, but the story you and Curly are telling doesn't quite work."

"Curly isn't known for reliable story telling. I know he has a different version of the story each time, that don't mean nothing though." Tim was starting to get nervous.

"This isn't about Curly's penchant for what did Ponyboy call them? Factual inexactitudes, it's the whole thing. I'm not accusing you of anything I'm just saying if anything happens…. Savy?"

Tim nodded. "I dig."

"Well I have to make dinner…" Darry said.

Tim took that to mean he was dismissed and walked back into the living room. He didn't like Darrel Curtis but he was smart and he was a good fighter. He also cared about Dally. For those things Tim respected him. He didn't have to like him though.

"Wha'd Darry want?" Dally asked, a slight slur in his voice.

"Nothin, it ain't important. Go sleep or something."

Tim wondered if Darry would say anything, either about his suspicion that Tim had knifed Dally or about his suspicion that they were together. Tim didn't think he would. He hoped he wouldn't.

Tim sat on the floor next to the couch for about half an hour. Dally stared off into space. Tim guessed the pain medicine was kicking in.

"I'm gonna head out, 'kay kid?" Tim asked.

Dally's blue eyes were clouded and unfocused. "Stay?" he asked. His voice was so quite Tim could barely make it out. He couldn't believe it, Dallas Winston begging him not to go?

"Yeah, sure. You okay?"

"I think… this is why I don't do no heavy drugs… like my dad does... I dunno how he can stand it… nothin in focus and shit… like I'm really drunk but I ain't never been that drunk…"

"Maybe you shouldn't have taken three of them," Tim commented. He felt kind of bad for the blond. He hoped he was okay.

Dally squeezed his eyes shut trying to ignore the dizziness and nausea. He wished he was dead. Tim was stroking his hair and whispering things in his ear. Dally didn't really know what Tim was saying. He wasn't even sure it was English. It sounded nice though.

Dally finally drifted off to sleep and Tim slipped quietly out the front door. Darry stood in the doorway to the kitchen and watched the whole thing.


End file.
